


《莱克斯卢瑟的地毯研究》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「如今，从阿卡姆归来的莱克斯自然没有得到治疗，或者说，他比从前更疯了。好不容易摆脱旧情人的看管，莱克斯却再次投进了哥谭的怀抱。」





	《莱克斯卢瑟的地毯研究》

莱克斯对自己现代住所的装潢要求颇高，同一区域风格必须统一，窗帘、桌旗、地毯，甚至杯垫。而其中，地毯的舒适性尤为重要，他喜欢柔软舒适能不穿鞋子踩在上面的地毯，且时时要保持清洁，尽管他通常都穿着鞋在地毯上活动。他并不习惯光脚，那令人感觉脆弱。

这看起来并不奇怪，毕竟成功人士都得有点怪癖，大众潜意识里认同这点，也许是为了让自己心里好受，怪癖让成功人士看起来出挑得有理有据。

当然，莱克斯确实古怪，他有一种野心家似的艺术家品味，野生的肮脏被属于父亲的法西斯式的洁净掩盖。莱克斯认识许多富有的人，他们的艺术品味往往在下流粗野和高雅无聊之间，而他自己，不属于任何一种。

他带着小弧度的驼背和神经质的举止穿梭于酒会和谈判，涉足慈善事业与教育活动，但他不属于任何一种人群，微笑的合影背后是无数次的眉毛颤动和鼻子皱起——他得学会隐藏厌恶，幸好这并不太难，幼时他已有过足够的练习。

如今，从阿卡姆归来的莱克斯自然没有得到治疗，或者说，他比从前更疯了。好不容易摆脱旧情人的看管，莱克斯却再次投进了哥谭的怀抱。自然不是毫无目的，他想质问布鲁斯为什么复活超人，却把自己关在精神病院里，明明超人同样贻害众人。但除了这个，他也有点想念布鲁斯好用的老二。

布鲁斯韦恩回到家时，看到的便是那个小疯子坐在自己的会客厅里。

莱克斯听见声音，放下茶杯看向他，布鲁斯这才看见莱克斯的风衣领口露出两条细细的肩带，而那光裸一片的脖颈与胸口处戴着珍珠项链。

即使只是一眼，布鲁斯也从那两条丝缎的肩带认出那条裙子，它来自过去，从那些昏暗暧昧的甜蜜日子里穿梭而来。即使他想否认，他的嘴唇认识它，他的手指认识它，认得其下汗湿的温度和瘦弱的曲线。

布鲁斯请莱克斯到书房来，阿福送上红茶后退出了房间，屋里只剩下他们两个。

莱克斯直直盯着布鲁斯看，对布鲁斯起效的东西也在影响着他。这间屋子他太熟悉了，漂亮的高雅装潢，韦恩家的良好品味，一切闻起来就像布鲁斯——但更重要的是当年的小莱克斯和布鲁斯在这享受了很多次性爱，比如说布鲁斯现在坐着的椅子，莱克斯用它的右边扶手操过自己。

现在布鲁斯甚至在装作不经意地轻抚那条扶手，噢，他这副混蛋样子让莱克斯欲火中烧。看看他梳得完美的两鬓上丝丝的白发，莱克斯想着，把风衣敞开，缓缓分开小腿搭在椅子上，短裙半掀什么也挡不住。接着他对布鲁斯不知廉耻地打开自己。

但布鲁斯今天没打算满足他。他只是欣赏了一会莱克斯提供的景色，然后装作十分无辜地绅士地发问，莱克斯需不需要他离开一会儿。

莱克斯明白布鲁斯打算装傻到底，于是他合拢双腿，调整呼吸几下便一切如常，除了潮红脸色根本看不出他刚刚在做什么。他看向布鲁斯，话题突然转了一百八十度，“超人不能存在于人类世界，你明白的。”

“但他已经存在，而杀人不该被允许。”

“但他不是人”，莱克斯皱起鼻子，“他来自外星，他用人类的外形嘲弄人类的孱弱，他用外星的力量自命为神。弑神不犯法，因为神不存在，存在的都是伪神。”

“他并不是什么神”，布鲁斯深吸一口气，还是决定对着莱克斯解释，“他是以一个普通孩子的身份被爱着抚养长大的，他……比人类更像人类。”

莱克斯挑衅地哈了一声，“又来了。神即是人所能达到的完美，但使用非人的力量实现完美，这难道不是对人类的愚弄和贬低？”

“如果他以人类的身份长大，为什么我们不能以人类的方式对待他”，说到这布鲁斯却又摇了摇头，不置可否。

莱克斯在来前刻意戴上的珍珠项链似乎终于实现了它的作用，刺痛了莱克斯面前的男人。布鲁斯盯着那串圆润晶莹的粉白珍珠，喉咙发紧，又将视线转向莱克斯的双眼，那双漂亮的灰蓝眼睛是疯狂的帷幕。

布鲁斯一直看着他，也不再特意掩藏眼里被时间涤荡的悲伤，他们对视了好一会儿，谁也不让谁，直到莱克斯被他过分的坦诚弄得不舒服，没有惯常的掩藏和策略，也没有了沉沉的暮色。他突然觉得难受，于是借故起身去了洗手间。

踏过门口的地毯时，莱克斯差点绊倒自己，他踩了踩地面，以为是自己的心理作祟，却发现地毯下有一片不规则的柔软突起物。

韦恩家的好管家没有理由犯这样的错误，莱克斯想，那么这很可能意味着一个秘密，韦恩的秘密自己可不能错失。于是他掀起了那片地毯的一个角落。

他没有想到自己看到了一块手工的织物，精细度以手工来看已算不错，但还远远不能入韦恩的眼，他盯着看了几秒，似乎被地毯上的几个字刺痛了眼球。

被藏在下面的，是莱克斯母亲手织的地毯，那几个颜色不同的字母看起来十分幼稚，正像她幼稚得令人发笑的家庭观念，无论老卢瑟如何粗暴地破坏了快乐的可能。莱克斯不记得自己是否在搬来韦恩庄园时一起带来了这块粗陋的地垫，尽管这是最可能的猜测，但他此时更愿意相信这是布鲁斯的策略和技巧，把特意寻找来的东西藏在这里，只为了让情绪的突然波动打乱莱克斯的阵脚。

他回到了书房，但没有坐下，他对着布鲁斯说了句，“韦恩大宅的好管家不应该打理不好一片平整的地毯，恐怕你需要监工。”

莱克斯转身准备立刻离开，布鲁斯却在身后按住了他的肩膀。

“不如今晚你先留宿，然后你可以亲自监工，确保每一块地毯都平整柔软。”

布鲁斯的呼吸就在他头顶，好闻的气味笼罩着他。莱克斯闭了下眼，眼睫沉重，腿悄悄地软了。

 

Fin.


End file.
